When Feelings Emerge
by ShySheWolf
Summary: What happens when Lief starts to have feelings of love for Dain? And what happens when Dain feels the same way? YAOI, do not like, do not read. LiefxDain! I totally ship them. Bad at summaries...probably better than you think. I honestly don't know.


_Lief's POV _

"Lief!" I turned and smiled to see Dain, the boy from the resistance, running toward me, a broad grin on his face. Jasmine and Barda turned as well, looking almost as pleased as me to see the purpled-haired boy.

"Dain! Where have you been? We haven't seen you for a few weeks now." I asked, waiting as Dain caught his breath from running.

"Doing errands for the resistance as usual. Doom has me almost overwhelmed." He half-smiled, a tired expression overcoming his face.

"Are okay?" Jasmine asked Dain, moving forward to place her hand onto his back. I resisted the urge to smack it off.

Wait…what had I just said?

Zoning out, I thought about the weird feeling that had come over me when Jasmine touched Dain. Barda's voice brought me out of my trance.

"So Dain, what brings you to us?" Barda's deep voice boomed, vibrating through my head.

"Yeah, I was wondering that too." I looked at him expectantly, willing him to say the reason was that he wanted to see me. Wait, no!

"I'm going into the next village for supplies for the resistance…" his voice dropped low, "How's the belt doing?"

The deep hum that his voice held caused something to curl in my stomach, then drop lower, to a place in my pants. I flushed. There was no reason for me to be having these thoughts! I was male, and so was Dain…so why did I want him to touch me, want him to run his cool hands up my flushed skin?

Jasmine casted a glance at me, her head turning back when she saw my face painted red. Moving to my side, she whispered, "Lief? Are you okay?"

I didn't want to reveal my feelings to her, but I needed to vent to someone. I didn't really want to talk to Barda about it and Dain was absolutely out of the question. Maybe Jasmine could help me understand and control my emotions.

"I don't know." I looked up to see Barda and Dain deep in conversation about the resistance's next move against the Shadow Lord.

"You can tell me what's wrong, you know. It'll make you feel better to talk about it." Her words rang true.

I hesitantly started explaining my feelings to her. "When I see Dain…I feel like I want to have him jump on me."

"Like, as your enemy?"

"No…I want him to touch me and…and kiss me and…do other things to me." I stared hard at the ground, waiting to hear Jasmine laugh.

When she stayed silent, I looked up to see excitement in her green eyes. "Really? Awesome! I'll finally get to witness real-life yaoi!"

"Yaoi?" I asked, confused by the tone of her voice.

"Boy on boy. Boy's love." She explained, "It's when two boys love each other instead of a boy and a girl. It's so much more interesting than regular love stories!"

I cut my gaze to her as her voice almost reached a squeal. "Quiet!" I snapped, "I don't want him to hear us."

"Who to hear you?" Dain's hot breath blew on the back of my neck, making me hiss and almost get hard.

"No-no one! I mean, we were just talking about how I miss my parents and everything. And how Jasmine misses hers. Right?" I looked over at her.

"Yup." She answered, walking away. The look in her eyes was screaming at me to confess to Dain.

"So Lief, how's your mission so far? It's going well, I hope?" Dain asked, his closeness not helping my growing erection.

"It's going fine." It was the same answer I used every time someone asked us how our super top secret mission was going.

Dain's face fell, he was obviously expecting a less vague answer. I clapped my hand over his back, desperately wanting to make him happy. "Don't worry Dain, if something goes wrong, you'll be one of the first people to know about it."

A satisfactory look passed over Dain's milky pale face. "Thank you Lief, you're a good friend."

I felt those words slam down on me, and I repelled the desire to yell. Soon I got over it though. Surely Dain could never love another male, especially not me. We continued walking in silence, and I frantically search for something to talk about with the gorgeous boy striding next to me.

For a moment, I was entranced by how his body moved, each muscle moving fluidly over his medium sized frame. I was jolted from my examinations by Dain's voice. "Can we stop here for the night?"

Barda and Jasmine murmured agreement, but looked to me to see if I approved as well. I nodded and we left the road, settling ourselves in a clearing in the dense trees. I sat down, stretching out and leaning my back against a tree. Dain came over and sat beside me. My dwindling erection shot right back up.

Once Jasmine and Barda's snores rang through the clearing, Dain's voice floated toward me, "Lief? I couldn't help but notice your, er, your erection. Is it because of Jasmine? I have to admit, she's pretty beautiful."

"It's not Jasmine."

"Then Neridah, maybe?"

"No."

"A girl you liked from Del perchance?"

"Nope."

"Is it me?" he asked, so softly, I had to strain to hear it.

"Dain…"

"I know, it was a stupid question to ask. I mean, we're both male, right? There's no reason why you should return my affections, is there? Simply wishful thinking on my behalf. I'm sorry, please forget what we just talked about." He turned away from me, a deep red blush spreading over his perfect pale skin.

"Dain…I've been feeling really confused ever since you arrived earlier. Every time you came close to me this would happen." I gestured to the tent in my pants.

The moon light illuminated Dain's dark purple eyes, portraying the lust shining in them. He jumped on top of me, pining my body down with his. I gasped as I felt his _own _erection poking into mine.

Dain's eyes lit on fire at the sound of my voice, his lips crashing into mine. Clenching my lips shut, I relished in the feel of Dain's warmth. Without warning, he pulled back, looking at me and my closed mouth.

Running his fingers along my bottom lip, he slowly separated it from my upper one. "Keep your lips open when we kiss."

"Why?" I asked, out of breath.

"So I can kiss you with my tongue."

"Your tongue…?" My mouth gaped open with shock and Dain took the chance to kiss me again, his tongue entering my mouth.

Our tongues fought for dominance in my mouth, each of us swallowing the other's gasps and moans. Finally Dain's won and he gave me a victorious grin. His hands then traveled down my chest, undoing my jacket and belt. He stopped when the Belt of Deltora was shining softly in the moonlight.

"You should take that off by yourself. I wouldn't want to touch it and something happen to it…I don't think I could carry that burden." Dain's eyes showed sorrow and I could tell he was thinking of his own parents.

"Dain, do we really want to do this here? Can't we wait till-," I hissed as he pressed a hand onto my erection, slowly kneading it.

"No, it looks like you need a release now. I included."

I groaned softly and bucked my hips into Dain's hand. He covered my mouth with the other one. "Shhhh, we don't want to wake Jasmine and Barda, now do we?"

I looked over at Barda, a mere 10 meters away and then up at Jasmine in a tree. I could see Filli and Kree snuggled up with her too. I shifted a bit and I saw her green eyes flash in the moonlight. Jasmine was awake, she would see the whole show if we continued.

"Can't we wait until we get to the village?!" My voice rose as Dain undid the button on my pants.

Barda jolted awake and Dain scrambled off me. I hurriedly did my pants and jacket back up. Barda looked over at me. "Lief! Are we under attack? Jasmine! Get down here."

She dropped down out of the tree and gave Barda a glare. "You ruin all the fun."

"What?" he asked confused.

"Nothing." She sighed, knowing Barda wouldn't understand yaoi.

I got up and stretched, calming my erection. It didn't help that Dain was watching my every move, his eyes burning holes in my back. "We should get moving." I decided, looking at the sun slowly rising over the trees.

"Okay." The other three got up as well and we packed up camp, heading out for the next nearest village.

It was midday before we arrived in the small village of Erevan* and we checked into the only inn located there. Then, pushed by the hunger pains in our stomachs, we headed out for the small marketplace held in the middle of the settlement.

Soon we were lugging around things to aid us in our quest, but stupidly, we had left our packs in the rooms at the inn. Dain offered to take the supplies back to the rooms and he looked at me expectantly. I volunteered to go with him.

Before we left, I pulled Jasmine aside, passing the Belt to her secretly. "Keep Barda occupied and the Belt safe for as long as possible. I don't know how long Dain and I are going to take."

She winked and promised to keep Barda distracted until she could no longer and pledged to protect the Belt of Deltora with her life. Satisfied, I followed Dain back to the edge of the village, where the inn was located. We made our way carefully through the inn's small hallways, trying not to drop the many items we were carrying.

When we entered one of the two rooms we had rented, Dain dropped all the things he was carrying and pounced on me, causing me to drop my burden as well. We were down on the bed, Dain towering over me. "I guess I'm playing seme, aren't I? Oh well, you can be my beautiful uke." He murmured, he hands traveling down into my pants to grip my hard cock. I gasped and writhed under his touch.

Dain, obviously irritated by the cloth that blocked his hand job, stripped me of my pants and boxers. I shivered as the cold air nipped at my bare skin. But warmth sunk fast into my skin, due to the fast motions of Dain's deft hands as he effectively jerked me off.

With a scream, I came, spattering Dain's shirt with my milky white substance. He licked what had coated his hand and made a low sound of pleasure. "You're delicious."

Then my shirt was rucked up and over my head, my nipples hardening in the cool room air. Dain lowered his head, flicking his tongue out to taste one of the hard pink buds. I moaned as his teeth clamped down on it, his left hand reached over to tease my other nipple.

I arched my back, rubbing my cock on the crotch of Dain's pants. His purple eyes flared and he was quickly de-clothed as well. I panted as he pushed his fingers into my mouth and ordered, "Suck." I did as I was told.

Soon Dain pulled his fingers from my mouth and whispered, "Stay calm Lief, this might hurt a bit but, it'll help you prepare for what's coming." He then lifted my legs so they rested on his shoulders and pushed a cold, wet finger into my entrance.

I gasped at the pain and weirdness of the feeling of Dain's finger inside me. He moved it around and at my call, he slid another in. After I got used to the two fingers, he gave me a third and final finger. When I called "Move," he slid his fingers out a bit, only to thrust back into me with hard force.

I moaned loudly as he hit my prostate, which made me see stars and made my body tremble with pleasure. "There!" I shouted. "Again! Hit there again!"

Dain smiled as he removed his fingers and I shot him a disappointed glare. "Hold on Lief, you're gonna love this more." He turned me around, so my butt was up in the air. Grabbing my hips roughly, Dain slowly started to slide into me.

"Nah, ahhh, nngh!" I groaned.

The pain was immense as Dain fully sheathed his cock into me. I sighed as the pain ebbed away and softly said, "You can move."

Once the words were out of my mouth, Dain was pounding mercilessly into me, his thrusts, hard and fast. But not enough.

"Nngh, harder!" I shouted. "Faster!" Dain obliged, and I felt the familiar burning in my stomach.

"Ah, I'm going…I'm going to cum!" To my surprise, it was Dain who released those words, not me, although I was not far from it.

Dain came, his seed shooting into me. I came shortly after, spraying all over the sheets below me.

Dain pulled out of me, sliding onto the floor. He looked up and smiled, just as I felt his cum seeping out of my entrance. I looked at him, my face flushing as I thought of what we had just done. When I swiveled my neck to look behind me, I noticed the rapidly growing bruises on my upper thighs, where Dain had dug his fingers into my skin.

I knew that we had to clean up this mess before Jasmine and Barda returned. But when I tried to get up, my legs collapsed out from under me. Dain peeked his head over the side of the bed to look at me, sprawled on the other side on the floor.

"Oh, yeah, you might not be able to walk for a bit and you might be sore for a few days." He grinned at me sheepishly, looking sorry for what he had done to me.

My face heated. "How am I supposed to explain this to Barda?"

"Not Jasmine? Why- ah, I see…you told her, didn't you?"

Nodding, I replied, "I confessed my feeling for you to her before I told you. Then, before we left, I asked her to keep Barda occupied until we were done."

"Is the Belt of Deltora with her as well?" Dain asked, his eyes seemingly hiding something.

"…Yes," I finally answered, "I didn't want anything to happen to it so I left to her for safekeeping. Just until we were finished. Why do you care so much for the Belt? Aren't you worried about me?" Only after the words left my mouth did I realize how selfish they sounded.

Dain's face softened and he practically jumped on me again, wrapping his arms around me. "Aww, Lief, you're so adorable. I have the cutest uke in the whole world!" he buried his face into my neck and I blushed.

"Well, I have the roughest seme in the world." I grumbled.

Dain pulled away from me and laughed.

"You _are_ really too cute, Lief!"


End file.
